onceuponatimeroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Q
Here are some frequently asked questions and comments about the wiki, roles, roleplaying, shipping, etcetera. They're answered as best as possible. Q&A Q: May I portray my fan-made character? A: Yes you may. Since you are entitled to make three, you may decide to portray one or all of them. However, if another user would like to portray one of your fan-made characters, he/she is allowed to do so. Q: How do I roleplay? A: All you do is type your character's name before your response. Q: I do not think Hans and Araba should be a couple. May I remove the content? A: No, you may not. If the founder or user wants to pair these two together, then he/she is entitled to his/her own views. If you do remove the content, you will be given a strong warning and a two day block. If you continue, you will be banned fom the wiki. Q: What should I do if a user is bullying me? A: Report it to an admin to solve the problems for you in a peaceful way. Q: But what if an admin is bullying me? A: Report it to another admin or the founder. The admin bullying you will be stripped of his/her rank and be given a month-long block. Q: How do l edit? A; Just click "edit" near the topic you'd like to change. If there is a page that needs to be edited but is locked, let an admin know to enable he/she to edit it. Q: Where can I roleplay? A: You can roleplay on forum threads, chats, discussion boards, or on message walls. Q: Where can l get a role? A: All you have to do is search through the available roles. Then ask an admin to give it to you. Q: I want to roleplay as character's name but he/she is not here. What should l do? A: If there is a character you'd like to roleplay but is not here, simply as the founder to make a page for him/her to be added to the wiki. Q: Am l allowed to make a club? A: Sure you can! However, do not link any inappropriate or disturbing content, pictures or videos. Q:Is it possible for me to lose a role? A: Yes it is. If you have a role, but do not roleplay on the wiki, you will lose your role and it will be given to another user who wants it. Sorry! Q: Can I reply to messages that are highlighted as "Admin Only!"? A: No. If a message is highlighted as "Admin Only!", do not reply. These are messages that are to be replied to only by admins. If you reply to these messages, you will be given a warning. If you continue with other messages highlighted like this, you will be blocked. Hope these helped you with questions you have! If you have any other questions, just ask an admin or the founder. Category:Content Category:Site administration